Libre d'être une sorcière
by Selket.Morgwen
Summary: Soudain, les mots tabous furent prononcés - Votre fille est une sorcière.


**Disclaimer** : **Amy Dursley est un personnage qui m'appartient et qui se trouve être la fille de Anne et Duddley Dursley**

**Ce texte à été écrit pour un concours organisé sur HPFanfiction où les contraintes étaient :**

**\- une chanson parmi 5 choisies devra être utilisée dans le texte (ici libérée, délivrée de la Reine des neiges)**

**\- le texte devra évoquer la liberté **

**\- les mots : ****abandon, émancipation, choix, autonomie, possible ne doivent pas être présent**

* * *

Tout a commencé l'année de ses cinq ans. Ca a d'abord été une mini-tempête dans sa chambre, puis un doudou oublié à la crèche qui réapparaissait. Par la suite, se fut des poupées qui se mettaient à danser, un chat rose qui apparaissait dans le salon, une chouette prise d'affection soudaine pour elle ou une fleur qui changeait de couleur dans sa main. À chacune de ces démonstrations surnaturelles sa mère s'acharnait à trouver une explication rationnelle. Une bourrasque de vent malgré les fenêtres fermées, une peluche cachée sous les draps, un chat passé dans un pot de peinture, et un hibou légèrement entreprenant. Pour le reste ce fut plus difficile à expliquer. Dans ces cas-là, sa mère basculait dans une de ces crises d'hystéries qui se calment qu'une fois qu'elle part se coucher après avoir pris ses anxiolytiques.

Amy savait bien qu'il y avait une explication à tout cela, mais qu'elle n'était pas aussi rationnelle que ce que sa mère le pensait. Elle savait bien qu'elle n'était pas anormale comme sa mère le pensait. Elle savait que son père avait raison, qu'elle était une sorcière comme son oncle. Mais sa mère ne voulait rien savoir. Alors très vite, avec son père, ils se sont mis à cacher chacune de ces manifestations magique afin d'éviter une énième crise de sa mère.

_Cache tes pouvoirs, n'en parle pas  
Fais attention, le secret survivra_

Ainsi, lorsque l'été de ses onze ans le professeur Londubat lui annonça qu'elle était une sorcière elle se sentie soulagée. Elle n'avait plus à mentir. Sa mère allait devoir se faire une raison. Quoiqu'elle en dise, la magie existait, comme l'attestait la famille du côté de son père. Cette famille que sa mère lui interdit de voir de peur qu'ils la pervertissent avec leur folie. Mais son père avait tout fait pour qu'elle ne soit pas coupée de ce monde qui allait devenir le sien. Comme elle l'admirait. Ça n'avait pas toujours été facile pour lui.  
Au début, il avait paniqué lorsqu'il avait compris ce qu'elle est. Lors de sa première démonstration il s'était évanoui sous le coup de l'émotion. Mais il l'aimait plus que tout, alors tant pis si sa fille unique était une sorcière. Il avait demandé de l'aide à son cousin, et l'a protégeait de sa mère qui avait en horreur tout ce qui est étrange. Et surtout, il lui avait permis de partir deux semaines en vacances chez ses cousins chaque été. Comme elle les aimait, ces vacances qui se transformaient en simple séjour de colonie pour sa mère. Là-bas, elle avait appris à voler sur son balai jouet que son père lui avait offert pour ses sept ans, mais qui devait malheureusement rester caché chez son oncle. Elle chassait les gnomes chez les parents de sa tante, elle partait à la chasse aux dragons dans le jardin avec ses cousins.  
Maintenant elle n'aurait plus à se cacher, à mentir pour épargner sa mère. Elle va enfin pleinement vivre dans ce monde qu'elle ne pouvait fréquenter que durant ces deux trop courtes semaines par an.

_Libérée, Délivrée  
Je ne mentirai plus jamais_

Lorsque le professeur Londubat lui tendit la lettre, cette lettre que son père avait vue des années auparavant dans les mains de son cousin, il lui fit un clin d'œil complice afin de l'encourager à l'ouvrir. D'une main fébrile, elle déchira le papier afin d'en extirper les feuilles de parchemin glissées à l'intérieur. Face à elle, Neville lui sourit gentiment, de ce sourire qu'il lui avait souvent adressé lorsque timide elle n'osait pas lui poser des questions sur Poudlard lors des repas organisés dans la famille de son oncle. À côté d'elle sa mère tendue attendait qu'elle prononce les mots fatidiques. Ces mots qu'elle refusait d'entendre. À sa gauche, son père la regardait fièrement alors qu'elle dépliait la missive.  
Soudain, les mots tabous furent prononcés.  
Votre fille est une sorcière.  
À l'entente de ces mots sa mère partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Son père resta là. Droit et fort. Il écouta les explications du professeur Londubat tout en lui tenant la main afin de la rassurer. Mais elle s'en fichait. Elle était une sorcière. Elle n'était pas folle.  
Une fois le professeur Londubat partit, sa mère sortit de sa chambre afin de hurler qu'elle ne voulait pas d'une monstruosité pareille dans sa famille. Elle posa un ultimatum à son père c'est leur fille ou elle. Son père resta là, droit dans des baskets, alors que sa mère tentait de le convaincre de la faire interner. Elle était soulagée lorsque sa mère fit sa valise et redescendit les escaliers en hurlant bien fort qu'on entendrait plus parler d'elle. Il la chassa en lui signifiant que les papiers du divorce lui parviendraient très vite, puis il retourna dans le salon afin de parler des futurs achats de fournitures. Ils iraient sur le chemin de traverse avec son oncle et ses cousins. Elle avait tant de hâte de découvrir Poudlard, de faire enfin de la magie.

_Je veux voir ce que je peux faire  
De cette magie pleine de mystères_

Malgré le départ de sa mère, elle se sentait bien. Elle était soulagée d'enfin se sentir libre, libre d'être la sorcière qu'elle était.  
Heureuse, elle remontra la lettre à son père qui lui souriait tout doucement sans doute ému de la voir comme ça. Elle ne se lassait pas de regarder son nom écrit en lettre manuscrite sur la lettre aux couleurs de Poudlard.

Miss Amy Dursley  
32 Redcroft Walk  
Cranleigh  
Surrey

* * *

**Si vous voulez en savoir plus sur mon univers et mes personnages je vous invite à aller sur mon profil (Selket) sur hpfanfiction vous y trouverez notamment diverses séries où sont réunis les textes traitant de mêmes personnages à savoir : **

**\- Les portes bannières : avec tout mes textes sur les Serpentards**

**\- Louis, Lucy et le monde : où se trouvent mes textes sur Louis, Lucy et cie**

**\- Génération perdue : la next-gen **

**\- Dans l'oeil du photographe : Dean et Pansy**

**\- Petit brin de Lavande : Seamus et Lavande**

**\- Les familles Sioc'han-Mckinnon et Jones : toutes les fictions sur les personnages de ces familles (OCs)**


End file.
